


Holly's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [21]
Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon)
Genre: Animals, Bombs, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Holly gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Pio tries to save Holly from it.





	Holly's Sneeze Attack

[Holly has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Holly: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Pio's voice is heard.]

Pio: Never fear! Pio is here!

[Pio is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Moby arrives just as Pio gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Holly under itself.]

Holly: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Holly begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Holly: Aaaaah... Haaaaaaah...

Moby: [realizes what is about to happen] Pio! Run!

[He runs away from the scene, while Pio, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Pio tries to inspect it...]

Holly: HAAAAAAAAAH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Holly releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Holly is inside of - where it was, and knocks Pio off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Holly sneezes three more times.]

Holly: HAH-CHOOOO!! AH-CHOOOO!! HAAAAH... CHOOOOOOO!!

[Pio and Moby cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Holly: HAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

[Holly sneezes again, causing Pio and Moby to cringe. Moby decides to help Holly out of the crater.]

Moby: I'll help you, Holly.

[Holly nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Holly: HaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Pio plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Holly rubs her nose on her paw and looks at him in irritation.]

Pio: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Holly: [sneezes again] AAAH-CHOO! [sniffles] A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AAAAHHHHH-CHOO! [rubs her nose on her forefinger] ...schmo or what?

Pio: Sorry about that, Holly. I could've sworn that was gonna work.

Holly: [still rubbing her nose] It's fine, Pio. I just expected a better solution than that.

Moby: Bless you, Holly.

Holly: [sniffles] Thanks.


End file.
